A Love That Don't Dare Speak Its Name
by uzai sagi
Summary: The titan boy. The titan girl. The overprotective-mopy-child. The horse face. The midget. *gets glared at* Full summary inside! *runs away* rated T for fowl language. This story is also on wattpad.
1. A Deceased Titans Tranformation

**Full Summary: Soldiers kill titan. Titan glows and then transforms into a human girl. Boy (aka Eren) starts to like the girl. Midget (aka Levi) finds her very strange. They ask for her name. She doesn't know. They decide to take her back with them. They try to decide a name for her as she gets settled in, and she chooses the name "Lilith". Horseface (aka Jean) gets rejected by overprotective-mopy-child (aka Mikasa). Titan girl (aka Lilith) comforts horseface, and he falls for her. Titan girl likes boy, and horseface tries to win her over. Overprotective-mopy-child loves boy, and battles titan girl for his affections. Basically, it's a freaking love square...**

**I'm pretty sure you get the idea of the pairings, so I don't need to explain.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit, other than my oc's**

**Read and review. Or don't. I don't care-.-**

* * *

A twenty meter titan had most of our favorite squad occupied. Half were on the ground while the other half tried to take care of it.

Just then, our favorite hero, Eren Jeager, the titan shifter, comes up to its weak spot, the nape of the neck, and shouts as he slices a piece of it off. This action forces the titan to fall flat on the ground, dead.

The soldiers stopped and looked to inspect it, but something strange happens. The deceased titan began to glow. Most of the squad had to cover their confused eyes from the blinding light.

The size of the desceased, glowing titan seemed to get smaller into the size of a human. As the squad uncovered their eyes to see the light fade, it revealed a young girl with skin as white as snow and hair as black as night.

Hell no! It is not Snow White! What's wrong with you people!?

Everyone was completely shocked at the sight. They had never seen a deceased titan do something like this before.

Eren's eyes were as wide as everyone else's, but he made a bold choice to make a move towards the girl. Slowly, he walked up to the unconcious girl on the ground. He then bent down and gently shook her shoulder to wake her up.

At this gentle gesture, the girl opened her eyes to reveal beautiful sapphires, but they widened with fright at the sight of Eren and everyone else.

Eren saw this and his eyes softened at her. "It's ok, we're not gonna hurt you..."

This confused the girl, but she soon realized that he was honest as he softly stroked her raven hair. Eren smiled at her cooperation and everyone relaxed around her.

"Can you stand?" Levi asked as he came up to the two, but not too close.

She just shrugged in respsonse.

When Eren stepped back from the titan girl, she made to stand, and that was when all of the men realized that she was completely naked and swiftly turned away with red faces. The girl stumbled a bit as Hanji laughed at all of their faces.

The titan girl had lost her balance and landed straight onto Eren's back, making him blush like a madman and causing Mikasa to glare.

With one last laugh, Hanji walked up to the two and took Eren's cloak to drape it around the titan girl, which covered her naked body very well, considering she was small. Once Levi peaked to see that she was covered, he turned back around to face her, which caused the other men to turn as well.

Eren cleared his throat as he tried to hide his blush. "So what's your name?"

The titan girl became confused and tried to ask what a name was, but no sound came out of her mouth. At this, the girl's eyes widened and she clutched her throat in anguish. Everyone became concerned, especially Eren.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She responded by tapping her hand on her throat.

"You can't speak?"

The girl shook her head in sadness. Everyone's eyes began to soften at the girl's loss of a voice.

"Well, maybe we should take her back with us," Armin suggested, causing everyone to look at him. "I know it's a bit risky, considering she came from a deceased titan and all, but I don't think she's that dangerous. I could tell that she was going to ask what a name was. She may look older and probably has the intelligence of an adult, but perhaps she also has the mentality of a newborn child."

Levi held a hand to his chin in thought before nodding in agreement. "Very, she'll be coming with us then... Eren, you get to carry her."

Eren nodded before putting on arm underneath the titan girl's legs and the other around her waist and picking her up bridal style. She smiled beautifully at him, but once he saw it, he blushed and looked away as he carried her to his horse. Mikasa's glare became deadly as she watched the two, and Jean scowled in jealousy.

Once he set her on his horse, Eren climbed up and sat down behind her. She smiled at him before using sign language to say, _"Thank you..." _Everyone looked at each other, finally believing Armin's theory about the girl to be correct. Once everyone got onto their horses, they rode off with the titan girl.

She couldn't help but look around in awe at the motion of the horses before leaning the side of her body against Eren's chest. Eren's cheeks became red as blood, and Mikasa almost growled at the girl.

When she took a look at Jean, she became puzzled and asked, _"Why is that horse riding the other one?"_

Some of the soldiers got confused before they figured out that she was talking about Jean and burst out laughing.

"Oh God, that sounded wrong in so many ways!" Sasha said in hysteric laughter.

Jean's face became red with rage at this so-called joke. The titan girl only looked at the laughing soldiers in confusion as everyone rode back to HQ.


	2. My Name is Lilith!

**Hmmmm... Oh right. *clears throat* Here we are. Chapter t-**

**Eren: Um, aren't you gonna introduce us?**

**Me: Wha?... Oh yeah! *clears throat* Everyone, meet our very special celebrity guest. The ever so famous, Eren Jeager!**

**Audience: *claps and cheers***

**Eren: *smiles sheepishly* Hey everyone...**

**Me: So, Eren, what do you think of the new titan girl?**

**Eren: *shrugs* She's ok I guess.**

**Me: What were you thinking once you finally realized that she was naked?**

**Eren: *blushes like a madman* Um, uh-**

**Me: Pervert -.-**

**Eren: I am not!**

**Me: Suuuuurrrrre... If you please...**

**Eren: *nods* uzai sagi doesn't own Attack on Titan, except for that cute titan girl.**

**Me: B)**

**Eren: *blushes as he realizes what he said* SHUT UP!**

* * *

In the bathroom, the titan girl sat inside the warm bathtub filled with bubbles as they floated up in the air. One big bubble floated right in front of her and she made to catch in the palm of her two small hands, but the bubble popped before she could even get a chance to touch it. She smiled in childish delight and scooped up a handful of bubbles to blow them into the air.

This caused Hanji to give the girl an adoring look.

"Ooooh, so cute!" she cooed as she poured some water onto the girl's soapy head. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, sweetie. We'll have you feeling better in no time!"

The girl smiled at the woman's kindness as she leaned back and stuck her pale foot out into the air. Hanji cooed as she started tickling the girl's feet, causing her to jerk back with a silent laugh.

'It's too bad she can't talk,' Hanji thought. 'I bet her voice would've been as pretty as she is.'

She looked down at the floor and noticed Eren's cloak was next to the tub before picking it up.

"I better give this back to Eren." She tapped her finger on the girl's nose in a playful manner. "I'll be back with some clothes for you, sweetie. Don't think about getting out of that tub while I'm gone."

The titan girl nodded as the woman went out, leaving her to her own devices. She decided to look around the bathroom as she sat there in the tub and waited. It seemed very dull to the eyes, but it fitted the entire HQ very well in her opinion. The tub was big enough to hold her tiny body, then again it could hold anybody.

Once she looked to the floor, she spotted a vial with a sharp needle attached to it. Out of curiosity as to what it was, she tried to reach her pale hand out to grab it. She puffed her cheeks up in frustration when she saw that she could not reach it and tried getting onto her knees and leaning down to grab it, but she slipped and hit her chin, which caused the water to splash into her eyes. If she had a voice, she would've squealed out loud. But since she was mute, her squeals were silent as she leaned back up and started rubbing her eyes with a whimper.

As Hanji walked outside of the HQ, she soon spotted Eren coming out of the stables and quickly approached him with a smile.

"Here's your cloak back, Eren," she said as she handed him back his cloak. "I'm going to go find our special guest some clothes. I'll see you at dinner!"

With that taken care of, she walked off.

"You better wash it before you even think about using it again, Jeager," Levi said with a scowl. "God only knows how filthy that girl was. It's a good thing that shitty glasses is giving her a bath."

Eren rolled his eyes as he walked away from the captain. Once he was inside the building, he took a quick whiff of the cloak and smiled with his cheeks turning pink at the girl's scent. As he rubbed the cloth onto his cheek he heard a faint cough from behind him.

"Um, Eren, what are you doing?" his best friend asked in curiosity.

Eren became embarrassed. "N-n-n-nothing! I was just, um, making sure it was still fresh? yeah, that's it!"

Armin gave a suspicious gaze before he shrugged his shoulders. "Amazing don't you think? I mean, no one has ever seen a deceased titan glow and then transform into a human... I can understand why people were staring at her when we came back to Wall Rose."

Eren's face cooled down as he recalled that memory. Everyone was staring at the girl once they had returned from the mission. The girl was so frightened by all of the stares that she hid her face into Eren's chest. Had he not felt so much sympathy for her, he would've blushed at the contact.

"Hey, guys," Christa said as she and Ymir came up to them. "Do either one of you know whether or not Lilu is back yet?"

Both boys shook their heads and the blonde girl sighed. Ymir had on a bit of a scowl at the mention of a brunette that Christa had called "Lilu". Who the hell that is, well you'll have to friggin' wait!

As the sun had set, everyone was dining down on dinner when Hanji came through the door with her back to everyone.

"Come on, sweetie," she cooed. "Don't be shy!"

Everyone looked on as Hanji pulled the now clothed titan girl in the mess hall. All of the soldiers stared at the girl's appearance. She was wearing a blue dress that ended a little above her ankles and a white silk blouse underneath her upper body.

Eren blushed as the titan girl walked past him, and she gave him a smile before taking her hands out of Hanji's and wrapping her arms around his neck. Eren turned a million shades of red at the contact as everyone 'wooo-ed' at the sight.

Soon the girl pulled away and the titan shifter became sad at the loss of contact.

Hanji smiled as the girl sat down next to her.

"Do you like your new dress, sweetie?" she asked her.

The girl smiled and nodded in response. Once everyone went back to their meal, the girl looked down at her plate of food and then she spotted the fork right next to it. She picked it up and tried to run it through her hair. Hanji saw this and gave the girl a an awkward smile.

"Um, sweetie, that's not a comb. That's a fork. We use it to eat our food."

The girl had stopped in the middle of combing her hair with the utensil and saw that everyone was giving her strange looks. The titan girl's snow pale cheeks burned crimson as she swiftly set the fork back down and hid her face in her hands from embarrassment.

Before Hanji could comfort her, the door burst open- No, wait, it got broken down across the hall and broke into little pieces. That pretty much scared the shit out of everyone.

"Ah, what a day!" shouted a brunette girl coming in the mess hall.

Levi glared. "You're late. And why the hell did you break the door down instead opening it like a normal human being?"

The girl sat down next to Hanji. "Didn't feel like being normal."

The captain rolled his eyes as the titan girl looked at the brunette in curiosity.

"Did you give them our message, Lilu?" Hanji asked the brunette.

"Yep!" the brunette replied.

Allow me to introduce you to Lilu Pyxis, lieutenant of the Scout Regimant, apprentice of Hanji, and neice of Commander Dot Pyxis of the Garrison Regiment. She was pretty much the same age as the cadets of the regiment, but is the first youngest soldier who was ever able to become a Scout without the need for training.

Christa smiled in delight at Lilu's appearance while Ymir scowled at the Lieutenant.

Lilu smiled at the titan girl before patting her head with one of her sun-kissed hands. "How ya doin', cutie? I like the new outfit. It suits you better than you being naked!"

Levi's eye twitched in irritation as Hanji just laughed at the teen's comment. The titan girl just smiled and nodded in thanks.

Lilu smiled in return before looking down at the meal. "Hey, you better eat. God only knows how long you've been a titan and eating people. Eat some real food for once."

The titan girl looked down and picked up a spoon. She slowly picked up some of the broth from her soup and brought it to her lips before taking a sip. Some of the soup slipped down past her chin, which hadn't gotten past Levi's sight.

He continued to watch the girl eat and make a mess on her face. He wouldn't admit this to anyone (Me: pretty much because of his pride. Eren: damn straight), but he couldn't help but think the sight of it was adorable. After about the tenth scoop of broth, the captain smiled and brought his napkin up to her face and wiped it clean.

"You're such a messy little girl," he said kindly.

Lilu had on a shit eating grin while everyone else watched in shock. The titan girl simply smiled at Levi before signing, _"Thank you!"_

"Well, looks like our dearest captain has a soft side after all," Lilu said with a smirk.

Levi blushed, earning a gasp from everyone in the room, before glaring at the lieutenant. "You better watch your fucking mouth, damn gypsy brat!"

Lilu's smirk only grew. "Call me what you want."

Levi's glare became intense as he got up. Before he could make a rude comment, he felt the small hands of the girl who gave him a pleading look. He opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times before sighing and sitting back down.

"Now, we need to figure out what to name you," the gypsy said to the titan girl. "Mary?"

The girl shook her head, rejecting the name Lilu offered.

"How about Mildry?" Jean offered.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows and stuck her tongue out in distaste.

"Looks like you suck at giving names," Reiner laughed.

Jean scowled and just ate his food in silence.

"Why don't we just let her pick a name for herself?" Armin suggested.

The titan girl smiled, obviously liking the blonde's idea.

"Okay then, what do you think we should call you?" Lilu asked as she pushed soup in front of the girl.

The mute girl thought about for a moment before grabbing a napkin and laying it out. She then grabbed a fork and dipped it into her soup. Once she pulled it out, she hovered over the napkin so that she could use the drops to make letters. Everyone watched with interest as she wrote down the name she had chosen for herself.

_Lilith_

Sasha smiled. "'Lilith'? That's a nice name."

Christa nodded in agreement. "I think it's a pretty name."

Eren smiled. "I think it's beautiful."

Hanji nodded. "Lilith it is then."

The titan girl who was now named "Lilith" smiled in glee before looking down as her pale cheeks were turning pink. Mikasa scowled as Eren gave the mute a loving gaze. Lilith then began to yawn.

"Aw, little Lilith is tired," Lilu cooed.

"Better get her to bed then," Hanji said as she got and grabbed both of Lilith's hands. "Come on, sweetie."

Lilith nodded tiredly as the woman pulled her out of the mess hall. Levi had on a small smile as he watched and Lilu smirked and poked his side a bit.

"Suuuuugaar!"

"Shut up!"

There was a small bedroom with a large dress and a mirror on top of it. In the corner was a twin sized bed with pink coversed and a white pillow. Hanji dressed Lilith in a white nightgown and the mute girl sat down on the bed. As she did this, the mattress seemed to suck her small body into it. The mute smiled in delight before she bounced on it like a child.

Hanji giggled before she tucked the sleepy girl in. "Goodnight, Lilith. See you in the morning."

Lilith nodded sleepily as Hanji kissed her forehead and left. Lilith sighed in content as she burrowed her face into the soft pillow.

_'I wonder what tomorrow will be like...'_


	3. Night Out for the She-Wolf

**Third chap...**

**Eren: *looks at me* That's it?**

**Me: What do you expect? A speech?**

**Eren: Well, no. But I figured-**

**Me: Shut the fuck up -.- I don't own AoT, but I own Lilith and Lilu.**

* * *

That same night, the young lieutenant could be seen packing some things in her room. Normally, the teen would have a smile on her face, but this time was different. The look on the gypsy's face was quite serious, and in her eyes she seemed to be in deep thought.

When Christa had come in with a smile, the smile had vanished when she saw the gypsy girl packing.

"You're leaving already?" the blonde asked.

The gypsy froze for a moment before she turned to her old childhood friend with a pained smile.

"Yeah," she replied. "I've got some business up in Stohess I need to attend to."

Christa looked at her with a desperate expression. "But you just got here!"

"This is really important, Christa. I need to-" Lilu stopped at this for a moment before continuing her explanation. "I need information on my parents murder..."

Christa's expression softened at this. "Can't I come with you?"

Lilu smiled and walked up to the blonde to kiss her cheek. "As much as I would love to have you with me, Stori, I'm not really sure if you want to be involved in this."

"But I want to be with you thick and thin. I-I don't want to lose you! I love you so much!"

The gypsy pulled the crying girl into a tight hug.

"And I love you, my sweet sunshine... Which is why I can't have you come with me. I'll be back before dawn, I promise. But can you at least cover for me until then?"

Christa pulled away. "But how? Stohess is too far from here. You'll never make it back before dawn."

Lilu smiled. "You forget that my Shadow is a dire wolf already?"

The blonde's eyes widened. "Oh, right. That makes him fast, right?"

"Yep." The gypsy placed a chaste kiss onto the blonde's lips tenderly. "Don't worry, Stori. I'll be back before you know it. Just promise me that you'll say I went out for a stroll until I come back?"

Christa sighed. "Promise..."

Lilu hugged the cadet one last time before leaving her room and going out of the building. She placed her thumb and index finger into her mouth before she whistled. At this, a large black wolf appeared from the shadows of the trees. This was her trusted and most loyal pet dire wolf, Shadow.

Shadow came up to his master and licked her sun-kissed hand affectionately. Lilu cooed and pet him like any owner would pet an adorable puppy. Only, this was no puppy.

Nooooooooo... This big-ass dog will eat you _alive _if he ever got the chance.

"Ok, boy, let's go!"

Shadow howled as his master got onto this back and he sprinted out within the trees. If you ever ride wolf whose mother wet through some freaky-ass experiment that made her give birth to dire wolves and they kicked them up a notch by giving them semi-super speed... Yeah, you'd be screaming at the top of your lungs and lose your grip and be stranded. But not for Lilu. She's done this many, many times before. So it's really no surprise that she looks like a pro when riding her wolf.

Not only was she called a gypsy girl, but she was also famous for being known as the She-Wolf. Most would think it's because she rides her dire wolf from time to time, but others say that it is because she kills titans with the eyes of a wolf. Ready to strike its prey at any moment.

Lilu rose her arms up at the sides as the wind blew past her with a smile. How she adored feeling of the wind. But it wasn't long until they came to a sudden halt at the gates of Stohess.

"Damn, Shadow, are you sure you've got semi-super speed?"

Shadow simply growled smuggly as his master scratched his ears affectionately. As the scout walked up to the gate with her dire wolf, she was surprised to see an MP standing there with a file in his hand.

"You have what I need?" Lilu asked.

"Yes," the man said in a fearful manner and handed her the file quickly.

This caused her to smirk. "Good. Keep this up, and I might forget about you selling military weapons to black markets and shit."

The MP nodded before she got onto her wolf and they ran off back to HQ. It took them at least thirty minutes to get back to HQ and Christa was outside waiting eagerly. The blonde rushed up to her childhood crush and embraced her.

"Told you I'd make it," Lilu said smuggly.

Christa only laughed and kissed her, who eagerly kissed back before they broke apart and went inside. However, once they came in, Erwin was there. And he did not look happy.

(Me: I'm gonna say this right now. His eyebrows are big as fuck. Eren: Why would you-*pause* Yeah, you're right. Me: Exactly)

"Where have you been, Lieutenant?" he asked.

Lilu was so stunned to see her commander that she quickly hid the file behind her back and prayed that he didn't see it.

"N-nowhere, Erwin!" she said. "Just off for a nightly stroll is all."

"Cadet Lenz, go to bed." Christa was about to protest, but Erwin cut her off. "That's an order."

That immediately shut her up and she sighed before giving her childhood crush's hand a tight squeeze and leaving for bed. Lilu made to leave, but Erwin's hand grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it.

"We-"

"Don't. Even. Erwin," Lilu warned. "I know what you're going to say, and no. There is nothing to talk about. Even if there is, I wouldn't tell you because it's none of your damn business!"

"Lilu, I'm worried about you. Hanji's worried. Levi's worried-"

"Clean-Freak? Hah! That's a good one!"

"Lilu, I'm serious."

"When are you not serious, Commander!"

Before the blonde male could say anything, she bolted out of the door and ran into the woods with Shadow at her heels.

The gypsy was so burned with fury that she could barely realized that it was too dark to be running outside and she was probably getting lost. How far can she go?

Before she could think any further, she suddenly tripped on a branch and fell face first into the ground. Shadow had stopped right next to her and started sniffing all over, checking to see if his master was hurt. Then he heard her sobbing in the dirt before nuzzling his muzzle into her hair as a way of comfort. Even it made her usual side braid messy a little bit, she used her strength to lift herself up and wrap her arms around her loyal pet and cry into his fury neck.

Shadow whined for his master to calm herself down, and she did her best to try to do just that. Lilu then began to fall asleep and the dire wolf took the liberty of slipping her onto his back and carry her to HQ.


	4. Learning to Fit In

**Today's chapter is going to be about Lilith trying to fit in with the human society. Unfortunately, her childish behavior might make things a little bit difficult. Eren will be here to help, right?**

**Eren: *blushes* Um, yeah...**

**Me: *slaps him***

**Eren: OW! Why'd you do that!?**

**Me: Because.**

* * *

Hanji snuck into Lilith's room to wake up the sleeping girl in a way a mother would wake up a sleeping infant.

"Wake up, little one!" she said softly.

The mute titan girl woke up with a yawn and rubbed her sleepy eyes tiredly. Hanji cooed before pulling her out of bed.

"Let's get you dressed, shall we?"

The girl nodded and she went to getting into her new clothes. Hanji could see that the mute was a fast learner, even if she did have the personality of a child she still held the intelligence of an adult.

Once Lilith was fully dressed, she looked to Hanji so that she could tell her what to do next.

"Ok, let's go on outside for some fresh air, yes?"

The mute nodded and grabbed her shoes to put them on before following the crazy scientist.

"Lilu said that it would be a good idea to give you a tour of the walls, since you're going to be staying with us for a while. Of course, the brass will have want to discuss about your staying here first."

Lilith gave a confused look and signed, _"Brass?"_

Hanji nodded. "They will decide whether you get live among us or... die."

Lilith then became scared.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'm sure they'll understand your condition once we get the case settled. In the mean time, you just relax your pretty self."

As much as the mute wanted to, she couldn't relax. There are still a bunch of people who want her dead? Were Eren and Hanji the only ones who trusted her? No. The commander with the big eyebrows did. The blonde boy who looked like a girl did. Even the crazy lieutenant did. So why?

Lilu came out with her hair all messed up, tear streaks on her face, and bags under her eyes.

"You look like shit, as usual," Levi commented rudely as he came up to the scientist and the mute.

Lilu just simply flipped him the bird. "Fuck you too, shorty..."

The captain glared and was going to make another comment, but one worried look on the mute's face made him shut his mouth. This caused the child soldier, as she was called by some, smirk in satisfaction.

"He's right though, Lilu," Hanji said. "You look terrible. Did you have enough sleep?"

Her apprentice just shrugged it off and went to go fix herself, not bothering to answer her mentors question at all.

Lilith followed her in curiosity and watched as Lilu fixed her hair up in her signature side braid. The gypsy was beautiful in the mute's eyes. Dark brown hair. Golden eyes. Tanned skin. Womanly curves. Her breasts were very large though. That was confusing.

_"How old are you?" _the mute asked through sign language.

"Fifteen."

_"Why are your breasts so huge? What cup are you?"_

Levi choked on his own saliva when the question was asked. Hanji laughed at his dumbstricken face. How can someone so innocent ask such an innappropriate question?

"I'm an E," Lilu asked with a smile. "I don't know. Guess I come from a big-boobed family."

The gypsy and scientist began laughing at Levi's beet red face while Lilith just looked at him in curiosity.

_"Why is the short man's face red?"_

"It's called blushing, sweetie," Hanji answered.

_"Blushing?"_

"Yeah," Lilu said. "You remember how we found you completely naked and all the men looked away with red faces?"

Lilith nodded.

"Well, in some sort of society, men are to never look at a woman's body in such a way if they are not married. Since you're a girl, they all became embarassed when they saw you nude and had to look away out of respect for you."

Lilith took in all of the information and her mouth formed an 'o' in interest of this information of this sort of society that she would hopefully be allowed to live in from this point forward.

"Of course, not all men are like that. There's lots of pervy old men waiting for a pretty girl to come by. Bunch of old horny fucks if you ask me. There's no way in _hell _that I would ever let a perv get his hands on me. I'd chop it off and feed it to Shadow."

Lilith tilted her head. _"Shadow?"_

Lilu smiled proudly. "My pet dire wolf."

_"I thought they were extinct?"_

"All but him, little lady. You know, Levi, you're lucky that you've found a third person who is actually shorter than you."

Levi glared at the gypsy, but didn't make a comment so he wouldn't upset the mute.

As the two girl's came outside, Lilith began to get a little fidgety.

"You can't stand waiting can you?"

Lilith shook her head.

"The fuck is she supposed to wait for?" Levi asked rudely.

"We think it would be a good idea for Lilith to have a tour of Wall Rose," Hanji answered. "It'll help her adjust to her new surroundings very quickly."

Levi gave a skeptical look. "Whose bright idea was that?"

"Mine," Lilu answered.

"Are you one hundred percent sure that giving this mute little brat a tour is safe? We don't even know what she is."

"My guess is that she's a titan shifter, but I have doubts since titans never glowed when they died. We need her to be able to trust us enough to take care of her. Plus, people need to know that she's completely harmless. Those MP's especially because they're all a bunch of scared pussies."

Hanji couldn't help but laugh at the gypsies choice of fowl language.

"Watch your damn mouth. We've got a kid here," Levi growled.

"Ah, she's only... How old are you?" Lilu asked the mute.

_"Fourteen..."_

"She's old enough to handle language. I highly doubt she'll repeat it _just _from me, you know. You're not really clean in your language either."

Levi mumbled under his breath as he walked off. "Damn gypsy brat... My language not being any cleaner than hers. Yeah right..."

Hanji smiled as Eren started coming up to them. "Oh, Eren! Would you mind giving little Lilith here a tour of Wall Rose? It'll help, since she likes you the most."

Eren blushed as he looked at Lilith. "Um, sure... Would you like me to, Lilith?"

Lilith smiled wide and nodded.

"Then it's settled!" Lilu shouted. "I'll go ready the horses for you guys."

"Be sure to stay with Eren at all times, ok sweetie?" Hanji said.

The mute smiled and nodded as Hanji placed a kiss on her head.

"Ok, here's the carriage!" Lilu said coming up to them. "Have a good day!"

Eren started to blush a little more as he offered his arm to Lilith, who smiled and took it happily. Eren picked her up with ease and set her onto the seat of the carriage before walking around and getting on to grab the reigns.

"Hyah!" With a crack, the horses began to drive the carriage away from HQ and the tour began. All the while, Lilith pointed to places with an excited smile and Eren gladly explained what each place she pointed to was. Whenever someone looked at them, the girl would hide her face in Eren's shoulder and he would kindly tell her to ignore the stares.

He then pulled up to a shop and got down.

"Wait right here," he told her. "I've gotta get something for Armin."

Lilith nodded and stayed put as Eren walked inside the shop. She took this time to look around and spotted a cat on the side of the road. Out of curiosity, she got off the carriage and started to go to the feline. Once she was close, the cat looked up at her and got up to stretch before walking around and rubbing itself on her legs. Lilith smiled and started to stroke the cats fur.

_'What soft fur it has,' _she thought to herself.

"Hey, little lady," a voice called up.

The mute looked up and saw a man leering down on her.

"You all alone aren't ya? Well, why don't I take good care of you 'til your folks come back?"

Lilith immediaely became scared and started to get up and back away to the carriage.

"Come on, sweetie. Don't be shy."

She didn't like the way he called her "sweetie". It wasn't like the way Hanji called her that. Hanji said it with more motherly affections. This man was something else. Lilith then remembered what Lilu said.

_"There's lots of pervy old men waiting for a pretty girl to come by."_

"Why don't you just come with me and we'll-"

Lilith acted fast and grabbed a vase form the carriage and threw it at him. The man dodged, but it gave the girl enough time to start running away.

"Hey, get back here you little bitch!"

Even though the man started running after her, Lilith was much faster and she ran like her life depended on it. Which it did, in her case. The man was out of breath right away and he stopped, but the mute kept going. After what seemed like hours, she stopped and ran into a nearby library to hide.

But instead, she stared in awe when she entered. So many books for such a small place. The library owner smiled.

"Welcome," he greeted. "Feel free to pick out any book."

Lilith smiled and nodded in thanks before going to a shelf to pull out a book. When she opened it up, she began to read.

Eren had come out of the shop, but dropped the stuff he bought when he saw that Lilith was gone.

"Aw, shit! They're gonna kill me!"

He got on the carriage and cracked the reigns and went off to go find her. He would stop and ask around if they had seen a short midnight-haired girl with snow pale skin. One civilian said that she threw a vase at a pervert and ran away to a library that wasn't too far. Eren thanked them and set off to the library.

Lilith sat in the corner as she read her eigth book. She enjoyed all of these books. They were filled with so much knowledge and imagination.

"There you are!"

Lilith looked to see Eren coming up to her.

"You scared the hell outta me! You could've gotten lost!"

Lilith's eyes began to water up and she looked like she was going to cry.

_"I'm sorry..."_

Eren softened up and rubbed her shoulders. "Hey, it's okay. I was just worried about you, that's all." He wiped her tears away before they could fall. "You're fine, ok? Just promise me you won't run off like that again."

Lilith smiled brightly and nodded before hugging him, causing him to blush before he hugged back.

"Ah, young love!"

Eren's face burned. "We're not a couple!"

Lilith began to pout a bit at that. She was starting to like Eren a lot.

Once he bought her the books from the library, they both continued the tour. Eren smiled every time he saw that excitement gleam in her eyes whenever she saw something new. Once she saw a group of people dancing, she pulled him along and urged him to dance with her. He was a bit hesitant, but he danced with her anyway.

Eren had to admit that he was having fun with Lilith. The fact that he was alone with made it even more special to him, and he liked it. It was already noon, and the tour wasn't even done yet.

The cadets had looked around and Mikasa noticed that Eren was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Armin, where's Eren?" she asked.

"Oh, Lilu and Hanji asked him to give Lilith a tour of Wall Rose," Armin explained. "It would be good for to get used to her surroundings if she knew where she would be staying. Hopefully the brass will allow her to live with us, and who knows? Maybe she can be a part of the Scouts!"

Mikasa did not like that. When Armin had said that Eren was giving Lilith a tour, she was immediately scowling. She didn't like the way Eren acted towards the mute, not one bit. It was no lie, Mikasa had loved Eren for a long time, but she never had the guts to tell him how she felt.

I know, oh fearsome girl being too freaking shy to tell a guy how she feels. Isn't that stupid?

"When will they be back?" Mikasa demanded.

"Hopefully before sundown. But seeing how childish she acts, they're bound to stay longer."

That was all Mikasa needed before she stormed off. Jean, (aka Horse Face), took this opportunity to approach.

"Um, h-hey, Mikasa! I was wondering if you would like to-"

Jean was cut off when she gave him a harsh glare.

"Back. Off! Don't you get that I have no interest in you? In fact, I want absolutely _nothing _to do with you! You're a jerk, and have nothing but a stupid horse face!" With that, she turned before adding, "Besides, you're nothing compared to Eren."

God that hurt!

Jean just stood there with a look of shock and hurt... Well, we all saw this coming anyway... Hey, don't look at me like that, it's true!

Back to the tourism. The girl was having so much fun with the titan boy she came to like. Half the time, she would wander off somewhere and he would have to chase after her, but it was still fun. Eren and Lilith had stopped at a restaurant because the girl had gotten hungry. She had forgotten to ask for breakfast back at HQ because she had wanted to go on the tour so badly. Eren didn't mind, Liliu had given them enough money, so it was fine.

The way the mute ate was very cute. She almost made a mess of herself, and he had to clean her up a bit. People stared, which made Lilith blush and look down in shame. Eren would glare at the people before comforting the titan girl.

Dusk had come soon after, and it was time for them to return. As much as Lilith wanted to stay out longer, she knew that Eren would get in trouble if he didn't return with her. She didn't want that. Oh, no. She liked him too much for that to happen.

It was late when they got back, and Hanji and Lilu were waiting. Christa was there too, hugging Lilu's arm affectionately with a warm smile.

"Hey, you two," Hanji greeted first. "How was the tour?"

"Well, she wouldn't sit still for five minutes, so I've been chasing after her," Eren answered.

Lilu smirked. "Getting a little too much for a date, huh?"

Eren blushed. "It's not like that!"

The lieutenant simply laughed, but Lilith started to pout.

"Aw, someone's all pouty now!" Hanji cooed. "Off to bed with you then!"

Lilith nodded with a smile before giving Eren a hug, and giving him a bonus by kissing his cheek and saying, _"Thank you for the tour, Eren. I had so much fun!"_

Hanji laughed as she took the girl inside with the other two girls following. Eren placed a hand on his cheek, blushing as he smiled before going inside.

* * *

**Eren: You realize that you're the first person to ever think of making a ChristaxOC pairing?**

**Me: You know what... I have O.O**


	5. Judgement Day

**...**

**Levi: *glares* Why aren't you saying anything brat?**

**Me: -.- Ok who let this dumb bitch in here?**

**Levi: What was that? *glare gets deadly***

**Me: You heard me.**

**Eren: *gets tense* uzai sagi doesn't own shit. Except Lilu and Lilith**

* * *

Lilith was scared. Standing in front of the courthouse with the Scouts by her side was almost terrifying. Lilu rubbed the mutes shoulders in comfort.

"Hey, Snowflake, relax," Lilu said. "Everything's going to be ok."

Lilith looked on to see the Military Police giving her harsh, hateful glares. Levi stood next to the mute and put a protective arm around her as he sent his famous death glare at the MPs.

"Let's go in," he said.

The mute nodded before going inside the building. The inside was bigger than she ever imagined. There was a lot of people inside, and they were mostly soldiers. The Scouts had been giving her soft gazes while the MPs and merchants glared at her as she was put in the middle of the room.

Lilith stood there nervously. People were staring at her, some with interest but others with a glare. The little mute played with the skirt of her dress as she kept her head low, trying to ignore the looks of the people.

"This thing needs to be obliterated," Nile had said. "The Scouts have recklessly brought in a creature of unknown origin. She came from a deceased titan, and therefore should not be trusted in the hands of the Scouts by any means."

All the merchants started shouting in agreement.

"This foul creature has been brought inside the walls by those traitors!" Pastor Nick shouted. "She must be destroyed!"

"Aw shut up Nick!" Lilu shouted. "The walls aren't fucking goddess' you know!"

Erwin placed a hand on Lilu's shoulder, and she calmed down.

Zachary cleared his throat. "Commander Smith, you say that she was once a twenty meter class titan, yes?"

Erwin nodded. "As you know, twenty meter titans are extremely rare. We've always dealt with titans that range from 3-15 meters. To find out that a twenty meter titan being able to glow and transform into a human after death is most extraordinary. However, this girl is unable to speak, but is able to communicate by sign language. Yes, she may possess the personality of a child, but she still possesses the intelligence of an adult. With the brass' permission, we would like to teach this girl to live among us as a member of our society. She is a fast learner, and is willing to follow the laws here. We would also like to have her as a member of the Scout Regiment in the near future, once she's matured enough to fight."

Zachary looked down at the mute with a calm espression. "Look up at me, child."

Lilith hesitated before she looked up at the judge.

"I hear that you have given yourself a name? Lilith to be precise?"

Lilith nodded in response.

"And you are able to communicate through sign language?"

Lilith demonstrated. _"Yes, Premiere Zachary..."_

Zachary nodded in approval. "You do understand that, should you ever betray us, you are to be executed."

Lilith replied. _"Yes, sir, but please know that I do not wish to bring any harm or trouble upon anyone. This society truly fascinates me, and I would love to live among you as a human being."_

Zachary thought this over before turning to Lilu. "Lieutenant Pyxis, you say that she couldn't possibly be a titan-shifter?"

Lilu nodded. "Yes, sir. Titans never glowed when they died, therefore it is utterly impossible to say that she is a titan shifter. Hange and I would like to study her a little more so that we can better determine what she is."

The premiere nodded. "Very well. Lilith, do you swear to give your word that you shall not harm humanity?"

Lilith nodded.

"Then I hereby place this child under the care and supervision of the Scout Regiment until further notice."

Lilith smiled wide in excitement. She can stay!


End file.
